1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to distributing digital television content and more particularly to presenting a virtual environment including avatars that represent viewers of the television content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions are often communicatively coupled to set-top boxes for receiving multimedia programs from a provider network. Friends physically located in different households may socialize over telephones, for example, while simultaneously viewing television content accessed by their respective set-top boxes from the provider network.